


Holding Pattern

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Finnreylo Murder AU [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Finn can't sleep on the plane, Ben and Rey help out.





	Holding Pattern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CJWritesAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJWritesAgain/gifts), [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



> Written in the airport an hour before my flight, just a sweet drabble set around the Switzerland trip. A holding pattern is the direction in the sky that a plane follows as it waits for permission to land.

Ben appears to be asleep, his body curled slightly and turned towards the aisle. Earlier he'd allowed his feet to push out into the aisle proper, but a flight attendant had quickly come by and instructed him to keep his legs within the area of his seat. He didn't have any bags under the seat in front of him, so it's not like there's no space at all, but he was still a bit cramped, and that made him a bit crabby. Hours in an airplane is never fun, so he'd opted to sleep his way through as much of it as possible.

Rey is by the window. She also seems asleep, wrapped in the thin blanket provided by the airline, her head against the window shade, feet sticking out straight under the seat, resting on her backpack.

Finn looks back and forth between them and considers his options. It's the middle of the night, the middle of the flight, the lights are low and the people around them are all sleeping, too. He hasn't seen a flight attendant walk by for a while; maybe they're asleep too. He shifts in the seat, uncomfortable, and pushes his palm against the erection that's making itself known against the front of his jeans. He's thinking about Rey and Ben. Every time he closes his eyes he sees them; the thoughts are unformed but the overarching impressions are  _beauty_ and  _pleasure_ and  _joy_  and it's not conducive to sleep.  

He knows what he needs to do - he needs to relieve the pressure so he can sleep, too. He should really go to the toilet to do it, but Ben's in the way, and Ben is large and he's asleep, and Finn can't bring himself to wake him up, just to he can go wank. What a stupid reason to wake someone. So instead he mentally crosses his fingers, says a little prayer, and slowly unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pulling his cock out with a silent groan.

It's moments like these that Finn is so very thankful to be uncut. If he didn't have a foreskin he'd have to worry about lube, but it's like a natural masturbation sleeve, rubbing against his cock head and shaft while it distributes the precum leaking from his slit. His blanket is over his lap, and he's moving slowly, so if anyone  _did_ walk by they wouldn't necessarily notice anything amiss. He keeps his eyes open, just in case anyone does walk by and he has to stop.

He's been at it for a few minutes, his brain full of pictures of Rey and Ben, naked and writhing, and he's feeling pretty good. He's concentrating on a simple memory of Rey riding Ben cowgirl style - she'd had a bad day at work and had been riding him hard and swearing like a trucker, and it had been so hot that Finn had come in his hand long before they'd finished - when he turns his head to find that Ben is looking over his shoulder at him. Finn freezes, but Ben smiles at him and shakes his head, turning around slowly and reaching his own hand under the blanket and bringing his face close to Finn's, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

His hand touches Finn's where it fists his cock, and his smile grows. "I know what you're doing," he whispers in Finn's ear. "Can I help?"

Finn doesn't trust his voice, but he nods, and Ben peels his fingers off and replaces Finn's hand with his own.

When they'd met, during the first hours they'd spent together, Finn had fallen in love with Ben's hands. They are warm and sturdy, with long, thick, clever fingers and wide palms, and Finn was certain that Ben had been born with preternatural talents regarding the use of those fingers, and those palms. Finn was normally happy to see those hands put to use on Rey; Ben's hands and Rey's body were like an instrument that the two of them played together, and Finn was blessed to be in a position to observe. But having Ben's hand on him, on his cock; well, it wasn't  _rare_ , but it was always a gift, and on this stupid crowded airplane, when all Finn wants to do is have an orgasm so he can get some damn sleep, it's the greatest gift he could hope for.

Finn sighs and allows his head to fall back against the headrest while Ben starts to move his hand, pulling Finn's foreskin up over the head of his cock, and then back down again, pressure perfect, thumb pushing up over the tip to catch some of the precum and provide a bit of variety to the sensation. It's always better when someone else does it, and after just a minute Finn is quickly approaching orgasm when Ben stops.

The plane isn't really that quiet, Finn is just used to the background noise of the engines, so he  _knows_ his whine probably isn't loud enough to wake their neighbors, but Ben hears it and laughs, and Finn is mortified anyway. He can't bring himself to speak, so instead he stares at Ben, hoping his boyfriend can read the annoyance and frustration in his eyes.

Ben kisses Finn's cheek again and gives him a cheeky smile. "You're gonna make a mess, Finn. Wake up Rey and see if she has any ideas about how to help with that."

Finn shifts to thrust up into Ben's hand, and Ben squeezes him in response, pushing him back down into the seat. Finn knows exactly what Ben is thinking, and it's not that he doesn't appreciate it, but he doesn't want to wake up Rey. "You do it, Ben," he says, with as much authority as he can muster. But Ben shakes his head, and Ben's hand is around his cock and he's close to coming, and he senses that Ben - sweet, submissive Ben - has something that he wants, and it's very hard to say no to him when he gets like this, because it's so unusual that it's a wonder. So he groans again, and pokes Rey hard enough that she flinches and sits up, looks over at them, and immediately comprehends the situation. 

She leans over, bringing their three heads together over Finn's body. "What's up, guys? Why did you wake me up?"

Ben's moving his hand again, and Finn's at the point where he has to hold back so he doesn't come too soon. They're not making it easy; Rey's hand has found one of his nipples through the thin fabric of his teeshirt, and she's toying with it as Ben explains the situation.

"Finn's gonna come on my hand, but it'll make a mess. And I was wondering if you had any ideas about what we could do to help with that."

Rey grins sleepily and her eyes flash in the dim light of the plane. "I do," she replies, and shifts up so she can look up and down the aisle. "We're all clear," she says crouching back down in her seat, then she turns her bright eyes to Finn. "Are you ready, love? Do you want to come in my mouth?"

Finn swears, and Rey laughs quietly as she pulls the blanket aside and places her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue and giving it a hard suck. This action, paired with the squeeze that Ben gives to the shaft, has Finn coming hard, and he has to bite his lip to keep from shouting. Ben rubs the tip of his nose against his cheek and nips his chin, and when his orgasm is through Rey kisses him, licking into his mouth with her tongue coated with his cum. It tastes bitter and sweet, and Finn groans when Ben leans over for a kiss, too.

And just like that, Finn is ready for sleep. Rey and Ben are still sleepy, too, but this time they snuggle together around Finn, and within minutes they are snoozing, smiling, arms around each other, ready to tackle the rest of the flight, together.


End file.
